


it's enough (you can decide if)

by thingswelostinthefire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswelostinthefire/pseuds/thingswelostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, you know," Tyler waves a hand as if that explains why he's close to tears. Josh thinks sometimes Tyler forgets he can't read minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's enough (you can decide if)

Swearing quietly, Tyler crumbles up a piece of paper into a ball and tosses it somewhere behind him.

If he were to turn his head to where he'd thrown the paper ball, he'd see hundreds of duplicates, and if he were to sort through the crinkles his hands had made, he would see tons of words - lyrics, pointless lyrics that Tyler had _already_ deemed not good enough for the new album.

Josh walks in, smiling until he takes a look at the scene before him. Tyler looks on the verge of a breakdown and Josh doesn't understand how this much damage could have been done in less than an hour.

"Tyler?" Tyler's head shoots up, making it apparent he hadn't seen or heard Josh walk in the room.

"Hey, babe. Just writing." Tyler's smile is tight, which worries Josh only slightly less than the fact that his eyes are wet.

"What's wrong?" Josh all but abandons the paper bag in his hands that contain doughnuts for Tyler as he walks over to his boyfriend, wrapping arms around him and pulling Tyler close to him.

"Oh, you know," Tyler waves a hand as if that explains why he's close to tears. Josh thinks sometimes Tyler forgets he can't read minds. "I have all these thoughts forming in my head, like, lyrics, and they're good lyrics, I know they are. I just can't say what I want to say."

Josh nods, thinking for a minute. "It'll come to you eventually. You know better than anyone else that you can't force things and you _definitely_ can't create when you're under pressure like this."

Tyler sniffles, "You're right."

"Duh," Josh snorts. "For now, I got you doughnuts and if you don't eat them with me, there's a huge change I will pout for the rest of the day. It'll be really annoying."

"Yeah, yeah," Tyler says, rolling his eyes fondly. "Let me just... clean up?"

"You're the lead singer," Josh replies, as if that solves everything. Tyler guesses it does.

"Oh, yeah, so that means you'll be doing the cleaning." Tyler laughs and grabs his boyfriend's arm, pulling Josh down the stairs with him.

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be an actual breakdown in this, but I was at work and feeling fluffy.
> 
> Title is a lyric from Six Billion by Nothing But Thieves.


End file.
